The Upside Down Body Experience
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The Sequel to Gates Coming. The Animal Demo Robber escape and has got Gate's Crystal again. The Boys go after them is transformed into weird things. Will the boys be able to stop A.D.R once again transformed?


I don't own anyone but the Animal Demo Robbers and Gates

* * *

The Upside Down Body-Experience

"Why does Koenma wait til the place gets robbed to tell us?" Raph asks annoyed as he and the others are mission.

"He does that all the time." Yusuke replies annoyed.

"What are we looking for?" Don asks confused.

"The Crystal of Gates." Kurama answers seriously.

"The Crystal of Gates the one the girl had to get?" Mikey asks remembering hearing that before.

"Yeah, I remember that it turned them into weird stuff." Kuwabara answers also remembering that time the girls were on that mission.

"I don't know if that was what transformed the girls." Hiei says calmly.

"That's why we have to find A.D.R since they have escaped and catch them before they use the Crystal of Gates." Leo replies as they kept running for the A.D.R.

Meanwhile with the Animal Demo Robbers, the Animal Demo Robbers are at their usual hangout as they look at their catch from the robbery they had just came from.

"So this is the Crystal of Gates?" Bongo asks seriously.

"Yessss, and no one knows we ssstole it." Snake-Eyes answers.

"Aye, Mate and no can stop us." Hang Roo says boldly.

"Not Even the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles." Dingo Starr adds with cockiness.

"We can stop you!" Leo says boldly shocking the A.D.R.

"The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles." Bongo yells in surprise.

"How did they find us?" Dingo Starr asks in shock.

"I don't know, Mates." Hang Roo answers confused.

"They'll ssspoil our plan!" Snake-Eyes exclaim annoyed.

"Don't worry, Mates, they won't get this."

"I'll make sssure of that."

"Us too!" Bongo and Dingo Starr reply as they stood their ground.

"Which one has it?" Mikey asks looking at the A.D.R.

"Whichever one can walk on two." Kuwabara answers as he is looking at Hang Roo, Dingo Starr and Bongo.

"The Snake has it." Yusuke says as Hiei got close to Snake-Eyes and cut the pocket of the Snake-Eyes' shirt.

"He doesn't have it." Hiei replies as the A.D.R started to run.

Kurama uses his whip to trip Bongo. "The Ape does not have either."

"So it's either the Kangaroo or the Dingo has it?" Leo asks as the eight boys surround Hang Roo and Dingo Starr.

"The Kangaroo has it!" Yusuke exclaims as he tries to catch Hang Roo.

"Well, Mates, you wanted to see what it does?" Hang Roo asks his teammates.

"Throw it!" Dingo Starr says worriedly fighting Yu Yu Turtle gang off.

"Hurry!" Bongo exclaims scared also doing the same.

"Ok!" Hang Roo says boldly as he threw the Crystal.

It lands and explodes and a tornado appears and grabs the guys spinning them away. The A.D.R is able to look and they don't see the Yu Yu Turtle gang where they were anymore.

"Where are they?" Snake-Eyes ask looking around.

"In the Tornado, Mate." Hang Roo answers looking at the tornado with eight boys in it.

"Great! The Crystal was inside the orb." Bongo exclaims excitedly picking up the crystal.

"What happen to those fools?" Dingo Starr asks confused.

"A surprise for them to know and for us to find out." Hang Roo replies slyly as they ran off with the Crystal.

Meanwhile the Tornado spits the Yu Yu Turtle Gang out. They all land in different places on the ground. They all groan but Leo is the first to wake up and he is confused of where he is.

"Ribbet! Why am I croaking?" Leo asks as he looks at hands and freaks out and sees he has frog hands instead of turtle hands. "I'm a frog! Ribbet! Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah." Yusuke replies rubbing his head.

"Yusuke, why are you a mouse on two feet and with clothes on?" Leo says noticing Yusuke as a talking mouse.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asks he looks down and sees he has small mouse feet and a tail with a shirt on. "I'm a mouse! Wait a minute…you're a giant talking frog!"

"Nice of you to notice. Ribbet!" Leo says sarcastically.

"My head hurts!" Raph says holding his head.

"Raph! Ribbet! I think you need to look at yourself!" Leo says looking in Raph's direction.

"Why?"

"Just look!" Leo and Yusuke say annoyed at Raph's asking.

"Whatever!" Raph says as he looks at himself and saw he had long ears and fluffy tail and a red coat. "I'm a rabbit! This is just stupid!"

"What is?" Hiei says annoyed as he stood up.

"Hiei, why are you bigger than me?" Raph asks as he sees a shadow of Hiei bigger than he is.

"Isn't obvious?"

"What?"

Hiei come out and he looks a black Japanese Dragon. Leo, Yusuke and Raph are surprised to see Hiei as a dragon and Hiei glares at them to stop staring at him.

"Dragon!" Leo says seriously.

"Definitely!" Yusuke says in agreement.

"At least I'm not a rabbit, a mouse or a frog." Hiei retorts slyly.

"Whatever!" The other three say annoyed at Hiei.

"Hey, where am I?" Mikey asks in a different voice.

"You're over here, Mikey!" Raph answers looking for Mikey and he sees him.

"Why do you sound like someone familiar?" Leo asks also looking in Mikey's direction.

"That's because I'm Scooby-Doo with an Orange Collar." Mikey answers in Scooby's voice annoyed at what happened.

"Great! A cowardly Great Dane." Raph says sarcastically.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" Kuwabara asks confused not knowing what he looks like.

"I thought you were funny before but this is hilarious." Yusuke teases seeing what Kuwabara really is.

"Now, he looks more foolish than before as well." Hiei teases also seeing Kuwabara.

"Why you…" Kuwabara says angrily as he looks at himself he has bull's horns, the face and the body of a lion, the nose was a bull's snout and he had the tail of snake. "I'm a monster!"

"Well at least you don't sound like this." Mikey says in Scooby's voice says annoyed.

"So far we have a frog, a mouse, a rabbit, a dragon, Scooby Doo, and Chimeric like monster." Leo lists counting everyone.

"Include water to that." Don replies as he came up as water.

"Water, where's Kurama?"

"I'm right here." Kurama replies as he came and he was a baby.

"A little babyish, Fox boy." Yusuke teases looking at Kurama.

"Yes, but at least I'm not a mouse!" Kurama says slyly as Yusuke growls angrily at him. "Unfortunately, the A.D.R is not here."

"Great! The A.D.R escaped." Yusuke says annoyed.

"No, the tornado grabbed us."

"Ribbet! So we were dragged away?" Leo asks seriously.

"We have to find them." Raph says trying to hop but Leo grabs him.

"Ribbet! First we need to talk to… Ribbet! Koenma about the Cry…Ribbet! Crystal."

"Leo, stop talking that croaking was getting on my nerves." Yusuke says annoyed of Leo's crocking.

"Someone has a 'short' temper on them. Ribbet!" Leo teases as Yusuke growls at him.

They start to walk toward a portal where they came from with Leo holding Raph, Yusuke on top of Kuwabara's head and Kurama on top of Don. They get to portal and get to Koenma's office. Koenma notices they are there.

"Hi, guys," Koenma greets but start to laugh hysterically.

"Very funny, toddler breath!" Yusuke says annoyed of Koenma's laughing.

"On a serious note, did you guys get affected by the tornado that Gates left?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Umm…yes, I know the cure."

"Tell us!" Hiei says annoyed of Koenma hesitation.

"Like I told the girls when they were affected by it, it was busting the crystal itself."

"What!" The guys yell in shock.

"Don't tell me you let the A.D.R escape?" Koenma asks seriously.

"Sort of!" Raph answers annoyed at the situation.

"Who's Gates?" Mikey asks in Scooby's voice.

"She's the Witch of Demon World and has the power to do anything. Her tornado works on good guys." Koenma explains to eight boys.

"That's why we're this way?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

Koenma was about to continue until as he saw… "The Girls are back."

"Girls?" The Boys says as they turn around and see the girls annoyed at their last mission.

"We are done with escorting missions, Koenma!" Ninji says annoyed not noticing the boys in front of them.

"Sorry!" Koenma says sheepishly. "Your boyfriends are here but they're not themselves."

Koenma snickers as the boys gave him a glare. The girls notice the boys and they start laughing at the boys' expense. They each of the girls go to their respective boyfriend.

"What happen to you, guys?" Keiko asks holding Yusuke in her hand.

"Does Gates ring a bell?" Yusuke asks annoyed to Keiko.

"Oh, they were affected by Gates' Crystal." Sashe says trying not to laugh.

"Look what they turned into." Botan replies as the girls saw a frog, a mouse, a rabbit, a dragon, Scooby Doo, Chimeric like monster, water, and a baby.

"Well, our boyfriends got transformed again." Kiri teases as the girls laugh.

"I can't believe your living water." Tami says to Don looking at him.

"I know!" Don says looking at Tami.

"Now I have to baby-sit my boyfriend." Shizuru teases as Kurama just laughs.

"My boyfriend is a cute red rabbit!" Ninji replies as she picks up Raph as Raph groans annoyed.

"My, a giant Dragon!" Botan says in shock looking at Hiei.

"And this surprises you?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"Kazuma, you're fine." Yukina reassures rubbing Kuwabara's face sweetly.

"I'm a giant monster." Kuwabara says worried but calms down.

"My Mikey." Kiri says as she pets Mikey as he laughs in Scooby's voice.

"Yusuke, you're cute as a mouse." Keiko says giggling kissing Yusuke.

"Ha Ha!" Yusuke says annoyed but smiles.

"My Boyfriend is a Giant Frog!" Sashe teases as Leo smiles at her and he croaks making her laugh.

"Come on, boys, you have to stop Gates." Ninji says putting down Raph.

"Besides we have to go." Kiri says as she and the other girls start to leave.

"Another Mission?" Mikey asks in Scooby's voice.

"Yep!"

"See you, girls." Leo says calmly as the girls left.

"So you guys have to stop the A.D.R before they use her power." Koenma replies seriously.

"Ok, let's go." Yusuke says seriously as they went to find the A.D.R.

Meanwhile the A.D.R are resting and they are relaxing until something happens in Hang Roo's hands.

"Mates, this thing is glowing." Hang Roo says in shock as the crystal was glowing in his hands.

"Maybe it is Gates herself." Bongo says in shock as well.

"Put it down!" Dingo Starr says worried.

Hang Roo put it down and it glows. The crystal shoots out a light, which turns into a cloud and lightning and thunder shoot and Gates appear once again. She looks like a woman in her early twenties with witch/sorceress outfit.

Gates laughs manically. "I'm free again! Hello Bad ones, I am Gates the Demon Witch."

"Mates, we release Gates herself!" Hang Roo says in shock.

"Msss. Gatesss?" Snake-Eyes ask.

"Yes, Snake one." Gates answers.

"Do we earn powersss for freeing you?"

"Yes, but I fear your enemies are here."

The A.D.R turns around and sees the transformed Yu Yu Turtle gang. The A.D.R is in shock at what they saw. They saw a giant frog, a mouse with a t-shirt on, a red rabbit, a Japanese Dragon, Scooby Doo with an orange collar, a Chimeric monster, water and a baby.

"Oh, no, Ribbet! We're too late." Leo says in shock.

"She's out!" Yusuke exclaims also in shock.

Gates and the A.D.R laugh hard. Bongo is holding his sides, Hang Roo is on the ground pounding his hand on the ground. Dingo Starr is crying from laughing so hard and Snake- Eyes is slapping his tail around.

"So you all were the ones affected by the tornado the last I saw those women were." Gates replies.

"Look, Lady, we have time to kick your shell!" Raph says annoyed.

"Fools!" Gates says angrily as she made a wind and starts blowing the guys away.

"Nice going, Raph!" Leo says annoyed as all the guys flew off toward a cliff.

Hiei uses his dragon skills to fly and Kuwabara grabs the cliff with his paws. Yusuke's on Kuwabara's head, Mikey's got Kuwabara's tail, Kurama's holding Mikey's tail with Don holding on to Kurama and with Raph holding Him and Leo holding Raph.

"Don't let go!" Yusuke says to Kuwabara.

"I won't!" Kuwabara says seriously trying to hold on.

"Leo, use your legs!" Mikey exclaims to Leo.

"What? Ribbet!" Leo asks confused.

"Yeah, Leo, uses your legs you're a giant frog remember!" Yusuke says helping Mikey.

"Oh, yeah!"

Leo uses his legs, hops off the edge of the cliff and gets everyone but Kuwabara up. Kuwabara starts to slip but he uses his lion claws to stick in to the cliff.

"We need to help Kuwabara." Don says noticing Kuwabara struggling.

"Rosewhip," Kurama calls out as he got his whip and wraps it around Kuwabara's leg.

"Ok, pull!" Raph says as they started to pull with extra help from Hiei, Kuwabara flies up and everyone but Yusuke runs off fast enough.

"Uh oh…" Yusuke starts to squeak but is smashed by Kuwabara.

"Oops, sorry, Urameshi." Kuwabara say apologetic as he gets off of Yusuke.

Yusuke groans. "Now I know what a pancake feels like."

"Powers to you all." Gates announces as she gave Hang Roo- Invisibility, Snake-Eyes- Speed, Bongo- Super strength, and Dingo Starr- Flying. "Now get them!"

"Yes, Ma'am." All four say as they go and fight the Yu Yu Turtle gang.

"Grab the Crystal quick!" Don exclaims as Mikey got it with his teeth.

"Got it!" Mikey says running with the crystal.

"Get him!" Gates commands.

"Now a dog to eat!" Snake-Eyes says hungrily as he chased Mikey but crashes into a big body.

"Hi!" Kuwabara says slyly with his arms.

"Let me handle, the bull/lion here." Bongo says as he charges at Kuwabara.

"Go, Mike!"

Kuwabara grabs Bongo as they fight. Mikey runs and Gates blast him with a beam. Mikey keeps running as Gates blast him some more.

"Yikes" Mikey gulps in Scooby voice.

"Mikey, throw it here." Raph says.

Mikey tosses it but Hang Roo caught it. Raph growls annoyed and try to hop fast to get to Hang Roo but Hang Roo hop himself stopping Raph from following.

"Not today, Mate!" Hang Roo says hopping away.

"Catch him." Raph replies as he chasing Hang Roo again.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama calls as he tries to wrap Hang Roo but is unsuccessful.

"Can't get me!" Hang Roo teases blowing the raspberry at Kurama and Raph.

"We'll see about that!" Don says as he turned into a wave and splashes Hang Roo.

"That's cheating, Mate!" Hang Roo complains as he faints.

"Got it!" Don replies as he tries to get it but Gates uses a gravity spell to pick up Don. "Hey!"

"Thanks, water boy," Gates replies. "Now I will destroy…"

She looks at her hand and sees the Crystal is gone. She growls angrily and she looks around to find and she sees something glowing.

"What?" Gates replies in shock as she saw Yusuke the mouse with the crystal in paw.

"Not today, Lady." Yusuke says as he ran off as fast as mouse can.

"Get that mouse!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" A.D.R obeys trying to catch Yusuke.

"Yusuke, break it!" Leo exclaims.

Yusuke throws it down with all his strength and breaks it. It glows and the light is coming toward Gates and it sucks her back into the crystal again.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Gates screams as she went back into her crystal. "Not again!"

A tornado appears and grabs the Yu Yu Turtle gangs and sucks them up and turns them back. They all fall out of the tornado. The A.D.R sees this and panics

"Well, Mates, we got to run!" Hang Roo says panicking and running.

"Bye!" Snake-Eyes says panicking as he slithers away.

"Wait for us!" Bongo and Dingo Starr say as they ran as well.

"We're normal!" Mikey says excitedly.

"Good, let's give this crystal back to Koenma!" Raph says seriously.

"I never want to go through that again!" Yusuke says annoyed at the situation.

"I will have my revenge!" Gates screams.

"Close it, Raphael." Hiei says as Raph closes it and Koenma comes.

"Let's keep it in a safe place." Don says to Koenma.

"I will!" Koenma says seriously. "Besides how bad was it?"

The Guys shot angry glares at Koenma. Koenma laughs sheepishly. He makes portal and step into it.

"Well, see you later." Koenma says nervously and disappears.

"Oh, by the way, I found out what the Girls' mission was?" Mikey says to the guys.

"What was it, Mike?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"A vacation."

The Boys laugh.

The End


End file.
